1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to non-woven or formed textile fabrics and more particularly relates to a formed fabric which is useful as a base cloth in the manufacture of embroidery or lace by a process which includes chemical dissolution of the base cloth following the mounting of an embroidery thereon.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The manufacture of lace by use of a base cloth upon which the lace is embroidered, stitched or formed is well-known. The base cloth generally comprises a fabric which is chemically removable from the embroidery by dissolution in a solvent. Representative of base cloths which have been used in the prior art are woven silk fabrics, polyvinyl alcohol films (see U.S. Pat. No. 2,365,315) and woven rayons; see U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,329.
I have now discovered a non-woven or formed fabric, the use of which as a base cloth for the manufacture of lace by the prior art general method, constitutes an improvement. The improvement resides in the ability to obtain greater definition in the lace embroidery, with closer, tighter stitching than could be achieved with the use of prior art face cloths.